Shiba (Shinkenger)
Retsudo Shiba Resshin Shiba Resshin Shiba was the second head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (二代シンケンレッド, Nidai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Retsudo Shiba and preceded Iori Shiba. Iori Shiba Iori Shiba was the third head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (三代シンケンレッド, Sandai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Resshin Shiba and preceded Sakuya Shiba. Sakuya Shiba Sakuya Shiba was the fourth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (四代シンケンレッド, Yondai Shinken Reddo). She succeeded Iori Shiba and preceded Yukiyasu Shiba. She is the first female Red Ranger in Super Sentai. Yukiyasu Shiba Yukiyasu Shiba was the fifth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (五代シンケンレッド, Godai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Sakuya Shiba and preceded Koshinari Shiba. Koshinari Shiba Koshinari Shiba was the sixth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (六代シンケンレッド, Rokudai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Yukiyasu Shiba and preceded Atsuhide Shiba. Atsuhide Shiba Atsuhide Shiba was the seventh head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (七代シンケンレッド, Nanadai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Koshinari Shiba and preceded Katsunoshin Shiba. Katsunoshin Shiba Katsunoshin Shiba was the eighth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (八代シンケンレッド, Hachidai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Atsuhide Shiba and preceded Akitsugu Shiba. Akitsugu Shiba Akitsugu Shiba was the ninth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (九代シンケンレッド, Kyuudai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Katsunoshin Shiba and preceded Aritsugu Shiba. Aritsugu Shiba Aritsugu Shiba was the tenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十代シンケンレッド, Juudai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Akitsugu Shiba and preceded Arishige Shiba. Arishige Shiba Arishige Shiba was the eleventh head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十一代シンケンレッド, Juuichidai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Aritsugu Shiba and preceded Morinobu Shiba. Morinobu Shiba Morinobu Shiba was the twelfth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十二代シンケンレッド, Juunidai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Arishige Shiba and preceded Seisuke Shiba. Seisuke Shiba Seisuke Shiba was the thirteenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十三代シンケンレッド, Juusandai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Morinobu Shiba and preceded Akira Shiba. Akira Shiba Akira Shiba was the fourteenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十四代シンケンレッド, Juuyondai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Seisuke Shiba and preceded Kōichirō Shiba. Kōichirō Shiba Kōichirō Shiba was the fifteenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十五代シンケンレッド, Juugodai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Akira Shiba and preceded Yōjirō Shiba. Yōjirō Shiba Yōjirō Shiba was the sixteenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十六代シンケンレッド, Juurokudai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Kōichirō Shiba and preceded Masataka Shiba. Masataka Shiba Kaoru Shiba Takeru Shiba Trivia (GokaiRed) and Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) fighting as Shinken Red and Princess Shinken Red. ]] *Aside from the heads of the Shiba house, Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) has also used the Shinken Red powers via the Ranger Keys, after the Great Legend War. An unnamed boy also briefly used them after stealing Marvelous' key to protect the world. After they gained the Extra Heroes keys, Luka and Ahim both used the Princess Shinken Red Key. **This makes a total of 8 people who have used the Shinken Red powers over the course of both Shinkenger and Gokaiger (Retsudo, Masataka, Takeru, Karou, Marvelous, the Shinken Red Key thief, Luka, and Ahim). *The Shinken Red suits used by the Shiba family change gender when used by a female, as they become the female version of the Shinken Red suits. The suits changing would become more common in Gokaiger. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Red Category:Shinkengers